


【BruceDick】What Are We?

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: BruDick Week 2021, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not typical fake/pretend relationship
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 他們從沒有把愛說出口，那麼他們到底算甚麼？They never said the L-word. So what are they?中文書面語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	【BruceDick】What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ BruDick Week 2021 Day 4 - Fake/Pretend Relationship
> 
> ＊ 因為今天晚上要更新JayTim，所以上班前先把這篇發了！

在公眾場合的時候，他們會說他們是父子。

當Bruce Wayne剛收養Dick Grayson的時候，男生總是會因為目睹父母雙亡的事情而在夜裡發惡夢。一開始之時，Dick不敢和Bruce提及這件事，生怕自己會成為男人的負擔。可是Bruce很快已經注意到他創傷。沒有人知道在Dick發惡夢的時候，會有一陣毫不停歇和猶豫的腳步聲，直到小心而謹慎地停留在Dick的房門前。

「Dick，那只是個夢，你現在在這裡。」Bruce的手握在Dick的肩膀上，男孩的睡衣早就因為惡夢已濕透了，精緻的臉蛋皺成一團，眼角滑下淚水。「Dick，睜開眼睛，Dick。」男人耐心地一遍遍喊出男生的名字，直至Dick終於睜開了雙眼。他的眼眸先是無法聚焦在眼前的事物上，透明的眼淚仍然自他的眼角滑下，Bruce下意識地用手擦拭過淚痕。

感覺到溫暖的大手觸碰到自己，反應過來的Dick終於緩慢地眨眨眼睛︰「Bruce？」他幾乎是下意識地將自己投進Bruce的懷抱，男人緊緊地摟著他在顫抖的男孩，雙手安撫地輕拍他的後背。「對不起，把你吵醒了，請不要把我當成是負累。」Dick的說話讓Bruce的心頭一緊，他沒有多想，安撫的說話已經脫口而出︰「你永遠不會是我的負累，Dick。」把腦袋埋在他頸窩間的Dick點點頭，然後二人再也沒有說話。

Bruce聽到Dick的呼吸聲逐漸變得平穩，他小心地把男生放回床上，那兩隻小手還捉住他的衣服，不肯放手。他想了想，最後還是躺在Dick的身邊，抱嬌小的男孩擁在懷裡。後來這就像是演變成習慣一樣，就算Dick已經不再是那個總會發惡夢的小男孩，他們偶爾還是會相擁而睡。

可是如果只是父子的話，會這樣相擁而睡嗎？

-

在聯盟或是其他超級英雄面前，他們會說他們是好拍檔。

當Dick第一次親吻Bruce的時候，那時候他18歲，也是他退掉「羅賓」身份的那一天。在那之前，他們已經有無數次爭執，Dick只想讓Bruce重視自己的存在，可是男人總覺得他還是個小孩般不重視他的意見，認為他一直需要保護。他一直只希望可以和Bruce平起平坐，後者卻一直不允許他有這樣的機會。

「我不再是那個9歲的小男孩了，Bruce！你要怎樣才能懂得這點！」Dick揪著Bruce的衣領，幾乎是在他的面前吼到。他們的臉近得可以和對方的氣息交換，蔚藍對上毫無波動的深藍。男生的心頭一急，他仰起臉頰讓自己親在男人的薄唇上。Bruce幾乎是同時將手放到他的手臂上，僅僅只是握著，卻沒有使力，不知道要把他推開或是拉近。

看到Bruce的眼中終於泛出一陣暗湧，Dick才從這簡單的親吻中抽離。「I quit.」Dick把羅賓制服放到Bruce身邊，扭頭打算離開，可是男人的手先一步拉著他。後者毫不客氣的甩開他︰「如果你沒有準備把我當成你的拍檔，那麼也沒有必要這樣下去。」他沒有想到的是Bruce想通之後的第一次見面，對方直接把他拉到懷中親吻他。

事情一般只有一次和無數次，當他們親吻過一次後，就像是無法歇止般，二人總是會在無人注意的角落中交換親吻。有時候他們簡單地讓嘴巴互相觸碰，有時候是熱烈的親吻，就像是要吞噬對方一樣。

可是如果只是好拍檔的話，會這樣一直擁吻嗎？

-

在他們的家人面前，他們會說他們是好朋友。

當夜色降臨，Bruce和Dick會享受親密的時光。無論是在床上、莊園內或是其他地方，他們或多或少也會留下痕跡。他們的關係不僅是一夜，而是已經維持了好幾年。就算家人們都在家裡，也無法阻止他們想要和對方纏綿的衝動。

Dick會把腦袋緊緊地埋在Bruce的頸窩間，牙齒用力地咬著下唇，想要擋住自己舒服的聲音。可是每每Bruce都不忍他咬傷自己，所以他會把用手指放到對方的嘴巴裡，聽著青年在耳邊傳來無法控制的悶哼。當他們要攀上高峰的時候，Bruce總會用薄唇堵住Dick的嘴巴，把他那的尖叫聲全吞進肚子裡，將所有釋放給青年。

「Bruce……」他們的額角互抵，交換仍未平伏的氣息，Dick的手會攀到Bruce寬廣的後背上，貼在男人的唇上喚出他的名字。Bruce就像了解到他的想法，毫不猶豫便會親上紅腫的嘴巴。

可是如果只是好朋友的話，會一直做這般親密的事情嗎？

-

他們從來沒有理清他們之間的關係，即使只是對方也沒有說出口過。Dick沒有把「我愛你」以愛情的意味說出口過，更別提Bruce從來沒有說出口。也許在內心深處，他們總會覺得他們的關係不是那麼合宜，可是無論他們如何偽裝或是掩飾也好，他們的關係從來不止有父子、拍檔還有好友。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊感覺Fake/Pretend Relationship似乎總是和臥底任務有關，所以想寫一點不太一樣的XD 畢竟Relationship也不一定光代表愛情嘛！
> 
> ＊明天預告：Jealousy (and Ex-Partners)，不過明天的那篇會很短，因為主力在寫Day 6和Day 7的題材嘿！


End file.
